Ayane Emiko
|title = |name = Ayane Emiko |kanji = 彩音恵美子 |romaji = Emiko Ayane |race = Kenmeiotome |birthday = Undocumented |age = Ageless |gender = Female |height = 5'1 |weight = 97 lbs |eyes = Dull Blue |hair = Gray |blood type = B- |affiliation = The Five Maidens |previous affiliation = |occupation = Teacher at Seta Girls' Academy |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = Hama Town Seta Girls' Academy Eden |marital status = Single |relatives = Kenmeiotome |education = Various Institutions of Learning *Multiple Colleges and Universities *Self-Educated |status = Active | kaihou = Not Yet Revealed }} }} (彩音恵美子, Beautiful Blessing Child of Colorful Sound), known more commonly of her moniker the Silent Sorcerer (サイレントソーサラー, Sairento-Sōsarā) was one of the very first Kenmeiotome brought into existence alongside Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko Takara, Minami Yoshida, and Hime Senritsu. Together, these five Kenmeiotome were known as The Five Maidens. Widely regarded by many to be a silent and beautiful individual, Ayane voluntarily took part in both the War in Eden and Great Guardian Purge, acting as one of the Kenmeiotome Leaders. Following the Purge's closure, Ayane willingly left Eden to live in the for an unknown duration of time. During her stay, Ayane gained a reputation of being a Necromancer and a Sorceress in Europe. Recently, Ayane moved to Japan and quietly lived in a secluded area. She was eventually approached by Kiyoko Takara, who invited her to live and teach at Seta Girls' Academy. Upon her arrival, and much to her surprise, many of the men took a liking to her which caused her to avoid them altogether in order to avert unnerving glances. She was considered to be one of the Untouchable Beauties of the Academy, alongside her godchildren Mizuko Hoshiko and Manami Yume. Later on, Ayane extended her loyalty to Kiyoko's Husband, Kei Yume as well as Hama Town. Every so often, Ayane occasionally disappeared on what many called "her vacations", only to mysteriously reappear many days later. Whenever asked on the matter, she casually remained ignorant. Appearance Personality Kiyoko Takara had noted that Ayane was a terrible sleep walker and will always try to sneak and tuck herself in Hime Senritsu's or Manami Yume's bed in the Teacher and Student Dorms respectively. For fear of the Silent Sorceress sneaking into her's and Kei Yume's room in the middle of the night, Kiyoko had given Ayane the entire 3-A Building to roam about in. It was because of this that many of the Students though the 3-A Building was haunted at night. Ayane had a penchant for dried persimmon, eating them on a daily basis whenever idle. She regularly had Kiyoko's Husband, Kei, import them directly from Third Division with no charge. However, the Caretaker of the Persimmon Grove, Miria Fujibayashi, claimed that their dried persimmon stores will eventually run out due to Ayane. She also enjoyed drinking hot tea, and enjoyed brewing it as well She disliked raw carrots because she found the flavor to be unpleasant. She often dined out with Kiyoko and Mizuko whenever they were available. Synopsis History Approximately 900,000 years ago, the Kenmeiotome known as was brought into existence by Kami-sama alongside Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko Takara, Minami Yoshida, and Hime Senritsu, all of whom were colloquially known as The Five Maidens. The Five Maidens, along with First Tenshi Michael and Lucifer, helped establish and rule Eden Society for about 200,000 years. Around 700,000 years ago, First Tenshi Lucifer became disillusioned with the concepts of pride and power and subsequently fell from grace. In the process, he became the first known Datenshi. Lucifer attempted to overthrow Kami-sama, Michael, and The Five Maidens in an event called the War in Eden, which raged on for almost 100,000 years. While saddened by the turn of events, Ayane fought against Lucifer's Host as one of the Kenmeiotome Generals, bringing about many decisive victories with her Barrier Mastery. Alongside Hime Senritsu, Ayane and the Fifth Maiden personally dealt with Namida Gyouzen and Eimei Tokari, ending their lives mercilessly for their betrayal. During the last stages of the Great Guardian Purge, Ayane confronted Minami Yoshida deep inside Hime's Forest Garden with the sole intent of slaying the former Fourth Maiden. While the battle raged for days, Ayane and Minami fought each other with everything they had, razing the Forest Garden in the process. Ayane eventually managed to gain the upperhand when Minami used up the last bit of her Wisdom. But when the time came for Ayane to do the killing blow, she hesitated when Minami begged for mercy. Seeing the moment of weakness, Minami immediately broke free of Ayane's grasp, stunned her, and escaped, swearing vengeance. Ever since then, Ayane had regretted her failure to kill Minami, seeing it as her greatest mistake. Ayane was present to witness the final battle between genocidal Inbouka Magatta and his lover, the First Maiden Yuu Hoshiko. She expressed sadness when Yuu ultimately fell to a deep slumber after she performed the Soudaingyou (Grand Seal) on Inbouka. For a time, Ayane took care of an infant Mizuko Hoshiko before the Second Maiden Kiyoko Takara took up the role as Foster Mother. After the conclusion of the Great Guardian Purge, Ayane volunteered to be the sole Tracker and Executioner of the Fallen Kenmeiotome. She believed it was her duty as the Third Maiden to do so, since her Words of Power ability allowed Ayane to end their lives painlessly if desired. Having grown tired of conflict and death, Ayane willingly left Eden to live in the , hoping to repent and mediate on the actions she performed. Plot Equipment Voice Box: Due to the Words of Power rendering mute, Kei Yume decided to create a device that used made use of a loophole - speaking via artificial means. Using advanced simulated voice software, Kei created a handheld device that spoke whatever Ayane was thinking. Through this, Ayane can converse with those she encountered. However, Ayane preferred to use a notepad to get her thoughts across. Pen and Paper: Ayane appeared to have a small notepad with a seemingly limitless supply of paper. She regularly used the Notepad as a means to relay her thoughts to others, due to the fact her speaking ability was closely tied to her Words of Power. Ayane also possessed a pen that that had the unique capability to transmute to whatever object she desired. She primarily used the pen to assume the form of a uniquely-designed brown Scythe for combat situations. Wisdom Armor Powers and Abilities Immense Wisdom Power: As a member of The Five Maidens, a small group that consisted of the oldest Kenmeiotome in existence (her sisters Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko Takara, Minami Yoshida, and Hime Senritsu), Ayane naturally possessed an extraordinary amount of Wisdom at her disposal. It was commonly stated by many that Ayane was the third strongest Kenmeiotome alive, comparable to the likes of Kiyoko Takara and Minami Yoshida. However, she still paled in comparison to the First Maiden, Yuu Hoshiko. Her power was largely evident in her ability to combat multiple Captain-level individuals with apparent ease, as she was able to hold her ground against them without much worry. It was widely known that Ayane could cast powerful Kenmei Kōsaku and Barrier Spells without a significant drain of her Wisdom reserves. The sheer strength Ayane's Wisdom allowed her to easily break free from any sort of seal, and deconstruct numerous spells by countering with her own power. *'Master Wisdom Control': For a Kenmeiotome of her caliber *'Levitation & Flight': Ayane regularly used her Wisdom Energy to levitate herself off the ground. She also used Wisdom to grant her the power of flight using her own willpower. Ayane regularly used her Flight as a casual means of transportation. While not as fast as the Kenmeiotome's Shuureiho, Ayane can keep up with most of them, sans Captain-level Individuals such as The Five Maidens. High-speed Regeneration: Due to her Kenmeiotome Physiology, Ayane possessed the capability to heal from her wounds almost instantaneously. She was more than able to escape from near-fatal wounds with little effort as well as large-scale attacks with very little indication of injuries whatsoever. Given enough bodily harm, Ayane could possibly force regeneration to any part of her body such as limbs and organs, given enough time. However, Ayane was unable to survive from fatal injuries commonly associated with the complete destruction of her body and decapitation. Expert Scythe Wielder: : *' ' (鉄掌, Iron Palm): Tesshō, otherwise known as the Iron Palm Strike, was a Hakuda Technique where Ayane directed an excessive amount of force through a simple open palm strike. With a forward thrust, Ayane simultaneously mixed Wisdom with the produced Kinetic Energy to enhance the overall speed and power of her blows, up to a point where it could sink a Building, break through Kidō Barriers, and shatter a Hollow's Mask with relative ease. The extent of Ayane's Tesshō was revealed when she used it against , in which it regularly resulted in limbs being blown apart and bifurcation. *'Morote-Seoi-Nage' (背負い投げ, Shoulder Throw): Ayane regularly made use of the Morote-Seoi-Nage, a Judo shoulder throw technique that required two hands to adequately perform instead of one. Ayane dashed forward in order to gain entry into an opponent's personal space, subsequently locking them in the process. She then gripped them with both her hands and went underneath them, using her hip action to bring them crashing straight into the ground. When used with excessive force, the opponent created a vast crater underneath them. *'Uchi mata' (内股, Inner-thigh Throw): Uchi mata was another Judo throw technique that belonged in the second group, Dai Nikyo. It consistently relied on a considerable amount of hip action in order for it to be successful, much like the Morote-Seoi-Nage. To initiate, Ayane forced the intended target off balance to a state where they were bent forward. She then pressed forward with a pivot, causing her to stand one leg while both of them faced the same direction. As that took place, Ayane's other leg slid between the opponent's legs until it was stretched and raised up to a certain point. Uchi mata was completed when Ayane leaned forward, using kinetic force to pull the opponent into her upper thigh, all the while bouncing them up as she continued to turn and roll them forward right into the ground. Enhanced Strength: Despite her seemingly frail and small stature, Ayane possessed an extraordinary amount of physical strength for a women of her size. Ayane was able to uproot Trees and Stone Pillars with relative ease, and swing them with swift efficiency. When taking Ayane's Specialized Armour into account, she was more than able to counteract direct punches with her own and block several powerful attacks with a simple slap of her hand. Her strength was largely evident with the Kenmeiotome's masterful and devastating use of . Enhanced Durability: Ayane had a moderate amount damage resistance, even without her armour. Ayane was durable enough to absorb several of Minami Yoshida's Majutsu-infused attacks in point-blank range without having the need to resort to her powerful Barriers. When Minami managed to catch Ayane with her Maelstrom Spell, an attack that could literally tear a target to shreds, the Kenmeiotome merely stood there and let it run its course before it eventually dissipated. When the dust cleared, Ayane appeared unscathed. Kenmei Kōsaku Mastery Kenmei Kōsaku Master: Barrier Mastery Words of Power Shinjitsu Notes Trivia *According to Kiyoko Takara, the ideas about Necromancers and Sorcerer were partially inspired by Ayane Emiko. *Out of all the Good Kenmeiotome, Ayane was the only one who spent a considerable amount of time in the , having lived in Europe for more than a millenia. * Even though was the Third Kenmeiotome to be borne, she appeared to look the youngest out among The Five Maidens, next to Minami Yoshida. * Due to 's specialization in Barriers and Defensive Spells, she was widely considered to be the antithesis of Minami Yoshida, a former member of the The Five Maidens who in turn specialized in Chaos and Destruction Spells. *Although Ayane was unable to speak, she was able to clearly project her thoughts and words through facial expressions and simple words. *In the , Ayane was considered to be incredibly moe (萌え) and was casually referred to as a Moekko (萌えっ娘, Female Child). In many instances, Ayane was often seen as the idealized Imouto (妹, Little Sister). Behind the Scenes * 's appearance was based on Eucliwood Hellscythe, one of the Main Characters found in the Light Novel Series, Is This a Zombie?, other wise known as Kore wa Zonbi Desu ka. * 's particular brand of skills, Words of Power, was a reference to Dragon Shouts, a prominent brand of magic used in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It was also reference to the Ancient Language found in the Inheritance Cycle Book Series, where it was spoken language that was inherently tied to magic. *Words of Power was also a reference to Kotodama (言霊, Word Spirit/Soul), a Japanese Belief that referred to superstition that mystical powers dwell in words and names. Gallery File:YuuBarrier.jpg File:AyaneGif1.gif File:AyaneGif3.gif File:AyaneGif4.gif File:AyaneGif5.gif File:Ayane-Eu.jpg File:Ayane-Eu1.jpg File:Ayane-Eu2.jpg File:Ayane-Eu3.jpg File:Ayane-Yuu.jpg File:Eu-Face.jpg File:AyaneEu1.jpg File:AyaneEu2.jpg References Literature References